calljdku912fandomcom-20200214-history
Payam maleki, weblog
A weblog, sometimes written as web log or Weblog, is a Web site that consists of a series of entries arranged in reverse chronological order, often updated on frequently with new information about particular topics. The information can be written by the site owner, gleaned from other Web sites or other sources, or contributed by users. A weblog often has the quality of being a kind of "log of our times" from a particular point-of-view. Generally, weblogs are devoted to one or several subjects or themes, usually of topical interest, and, in general, can be thought of as developing commentaries, individual or collective on their particular themes. A weblog may consist of the recorded ideas of an individual (a sort of diary) or be a complex collaboration open to anyone. Most of the latter are moderated discussions. Since there are a number of variations on this idea and new variations can easily be invented, the meaning of this term is apt to gather additional connotations with time. A popular weblog is Slashdot.org, the product of programmer and graphic artist Rob Malden and several colleagues. Slashdot.org carries discussion threads on many subjects including: Money, Quake (the game), Netscape, Sun Microsystems, Hardware, and Linux. Slashdot.org solicits and posts interesting stories reported by contributors, includes a link to the story, and manages the threads of the ensuing discussion by other users. Another well-known weblog is Jorn Barger's Robot Wisdom Log, which is more of collection of daily highlights from other Web sites. Jessamyn West's librarian.net is a daily log of items interesting to librarians and possibly others, too. As a format and content approach for a Web site, the weblog seems popular because the viewer knows that something changes every day, there is a personal point-of-view, and, on some sites, there is an opportunity to collaborate or respond with the Web site and its participants. There are many different types of blogs, differing not only in the type of content, but also in the way that content is delivered or written. Personal Blogs: A personal blog is an ongoing diary or commentary by an individual and is the traditional, most common blog. One type of personal blog, referred to as a microblog, is extremely detailed and seeks to capture a moment in time. Microblogging: It is the practice of posting small pieces of digital content which could be text, pictures, links, short videos, or other media on the Internet. By Genre: Some blogs focus on a particular subject such as politics blogs, health blogs, travel blogs (also known as travelogs), education blogs (also known as edublogs), legal blogs (often referred to as a blawgs) and the like. Two common types of genre blogs are art blogs and music blogs. A blog featuring discussion about home and family is usually called a mom blog. Lastly, one used for the sole purpose of spamming is known as a splog! 'Weblog benefits in education: ' Weblogs have huge potentials in an educational setting because: 1) Writing to the Web is easy 2) There is a wide audience